


Curiosity

by bunny500



Series: Bad Things Happen to Light Yagami [6]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny500/pseuds/bunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Light is actually very much guilty of being Kira, but extenuating circumstances make him look completely innocent, or alternatively, Ryuk is curious and also an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

L stares at the security feed. Once again, Misa has been absolutely useless and uninteresting, so he turns his attention to Light’s cell.

There’s not anything abnormal going on. Light appears to have gained an erection while sleeping, but for a boy at his age, that is not so unusual. Bored, he glances over at the other Kira in custody.

Then Light makes a soft, gasping noise. L’s head whips around to watch the screen again. He decides, after only a short look, that the teen must be in the throes of a wet dream. Oddly enough, he hadn’t thought Light would have those. Perhaps he had gotten too used to demolishing Light’s personhood within his own mind, if his judgement is that off.

Another gasp and a moan and L politely turns his head away from the screen displaying the teenager. This lasts for only a few minutes, as he realizes that this could just be another tactic to throw him off. Annoyed at his situation, L turned back around and stared intently at the video.

Right in time to see Light’s pants open themselves.

L’s eyes widen to new extremes, his mind whirring into action. Kira must have somehow found out about his suspects- there’s no other explanation. He looks at Misa’s screen for a moment, but she’s just yelling for help once again. He went back to focusing on the Kira suspect.

Light’s eyes opened slowly, his head twisting down in confusion. L watched as he struggled and was pinned by some impossible, invisible force. It looks far too much like what some of Kira’s victims, caught on camera, had done- being pushed, being manipulated by a force that they couldn’t even see or fight back against.

L feels disgust build up in his stomach at the sight. What kind of monster is Kira if he’s using his powers to assault defenseless teenagers?

_”Stop it!”_ Light yelled, and L couldn’t take it anymore. He launched himself out of his chair and darted down the hall. If Kira killed Light, L didn’t want his last memories to be of being all alone after having just been molested.

_**A While Earlier** _

Ryuk is bored. Light is imprisoned and there’s nothing to do. He stared down at the jailed teen, and if he didn’t have that permanent stretched grin on his face he’d be pouting pretty hard right now. He thinks Light picks up on his mood anyway, since he makes eye contact with him for a moment (although really, it’s more of an annoyed glare, as if to stay ‘ _stop staring, you stupid shinagami, you’re going to break my cover!_ ’). Ryuk sighs loudly in the silent room, sees Light’s shoulders tense in surprise for a moment at the sound.

“Light~” he whines, “I’m _bored.”_

Light doesn’t respond with words, but his eyes are definitely trying to tell the god of death to shut up. 

“I want some apples…”

Light’s right eye twitches in irritation. 

“Or for you to kill some people or something…”

This time Light doesn’t even give him a reaction. 

“A TV wouldn’t hurt either, you know.” 

Light rolls over and falls asleep almost instantly. Ryuk whines some more, but it only reaches deaf ears. Light doesn’t even roll around or anything neat. He just sleeps as still as a corpse- and for someone like Ryuk, corpses are _boring_.

Much, much later, as Ryuk is starting to feel immense disappointment over shinigamis incapability to sleep, a part of Light did move. Granted, it was only a small portion of him, and it was hidden in his pants, but it was moving (in a way). Ryuk leans down and examines it. Light had a case of what he had once told Ryuk was ‘morning wood’. Ryuk had seem this phenomenon before- he’d been staying with Light for months now, after all, and had made many trips to the human world before that, but it was rare for Light and he seldom dealt with the problem. 

As of right now… well, he’s bored as hell and this is something that the death god was admittedly curious about. So he decides to satisfy his curiosity in the best what he knew how- hands on investigation.

Ryuk reaches out an inquisitive hand and phases it through Light’s pants. His fingers just barely brush against the appendage, trying to get a feel for it, as his eyes remain locked on Light’s face. He almost expects him to wake up, but he doesn’t- his face still serene as before. Against his hand, the texture is odd- it doesn’t feel quite like the rest of Light’s skin. It’s more velvety, maybe, and there are veins in all weird locations. Ryuk has seen dicks before, but it’s different to touch one, to really get an up close experience instead of watching strange human actions from afar (especially so, perhaps, because this one is _Light’s_ and Light has always been special). It’s not a bad experience. 

Gentle soft, not because he’s scared but more because he’s caught in the thrill of the moment and doesn’t want to end it by waking the sleeping mass murderer, he wraps his fingers around it. Something more like an actual solid grip instead of weak brushes. He keeps his hand still for a moment, then gives an experimental tug. The reaction is instantaneous. Light’s head rolls slightly to the side, his mouth opening to give a soft, breathy sound. It’s barely anything- but it’s so much more than what Ryuk gets when the teen is awake these days. He can’t help it- he wants more. 

He repeats the motion. Another quiet breath from Light’s sweetly parted lips. He does it a couple more times, until Light’s face is red, until he gives a loud, hungry moan- which startles Ryuk to a halt. For a moment, he thinks Light might have woken up.

He stares at the teen, looking for a sign or a tell, but the teen hasn’t stirred. In fact, he looks more broken and pretty than Ryuk’s ever seen before. He’s flushed all lovely, down all his neck and beyond his collar, there’s a layer of sweat on his skin, and his face looks so needy and soft- unprotected. It’s strange to see such an expression on Light. It doesn’t look bad though, not by a long shot. Curious, more so than he means to be, he lets his tongue loll out of his mouth- and leans down close. 

He gives an experimental lick.

Well. It certainly doesn’t taste like apples. It’s salty and strange. It’s not the worst thing he’s ever tasted though (after all, he’d eaten broccoli once), and he thinks he can ignore the flavor if what he's doing is able to make Light _react_ like that.

He knows he can’t put it in past his lips- his mouth is essentially full of razors. He doesn’t think Light would appreciate that at all. Instead, Ryuk lets his exceptionally long tongue wrap around the length of the teen’s erection. It’s a tight fit, what with those pants being in the way. He draws away his tongue- almost stopping when Light makes a helpless little whine at the loss. Ryuk grins down at him hungrily. He’s been starved of Light’s attention for weeks.

He’ll certainly be getting it now.

He reaches for the button and zipper, fumbling as quickly as he can to get the khakis open. He is quickly rewarded for his efforts, as he manages to pull them down along with Light’s boxers.

He doesn’t bother with caution this time, wrapping his tongue tightly around his cock. Light moans quietly, hips jerking up just slightly. Ryuk feels he can’t be blamed for wanting more.

So he puts his tongue to work, tugging the shaft with it while his fingers reach down to fondle Light’s balls. Light thrashes beneath him, hoarse little noises and gasps falling from his lips. Pleased with his new form of entertainment, Ryuk chuckles. Only a little, since his mouth is rather occupied, but that seems to be the last straw.

His eyes flash up to Light’s face. He’s hoping to see pretty, flushed cheeks and fluttering lashes once again. Instead, he gets a completely red faced glare from the teen. Who is now unfortunately awake. Ryuk is expecting Light to immediately yell at him, maybe even try to hit him. Instead, the teen blinks blearily at him, obviously incredibly confused by this turn of events.

Ryuk slides his tongue down, slowly this time, a little too scared of Light’s retaliation to do anything risky. Light sucks in a breath at the sensation, eyes widening and Ryuk remembers that he is the one with the power here, Light is the one who is helpless and squirming beneath his hands. He’s not going to let Light stop him from having fun _again_. Before the teen even really has a chance to realize what is going on, Ryuk’s free hand lashes out to pin him to the cot.

”Hey- Stop!” Light yells, forgetting the security camera for the first time since he’d been put in here, which, of course, only encourages the death god. His hand frantically smacks at Ryuk’s unmoving head.

Ryuk promptly exposes his teeth, inching them lower, closer to Light’s erection. He makes his threat obvious. Light’s mouth snaps shut, his hands fisting in the sheets. Pleased that he has been adequately cowed, Ryuk turns his attentions back to his task.

And oh, awake Light is so much more fun than sleeping Light. Ryuk can see exactly how much he’s struggling not to yell or fight back, can see his jaw flex as he struggles not to make a sound. It’s so much more rewarding when Light makes those pitiful little noises when he’s trying so hard not to.

“Stop it!” shouts Light again, frantic as Ryuk’s tongue sweeps the precum off of the leaking head of his cock. Ryuk does the motion again. Light sucks in a harsh breath.

Eventually though, the fun has to end. Light can only take so much. A quick roll of his hand on Light’s balls, another press of Ryuk’s tongue against the sensitive tip of his cock, and Light falls over the edge, finally making the desperate, loud moan that Ryuk had wanted to hear. 

Light comes into his mouth just as the door to his cell bursts open. Ryuk laps it up despite the strange flavor (or maybe because of it), uncaring of any audience as Light lays there looking stunned. Then he flutters away from the teen and up near the ceiling to watch the show.

L is panting in the doorway, his face far more expressive in his distress than it had ever been before.

”Light, are you alright?”

Ryuk watches in amusement as Light is bundled up in a blanket and taken out of the cell, while the teen just barely keeps himself from glaring up at the shinagami, shoulders tight with outrage. L dotes on him, seemingly much more accepting of the idea that he isn't the killer now that this has happened.

Ryuk smirks. He's definitely going to have do that again.


End file.
